Good night
by kim anna shinotsuke
Summary: "Aku mencintaimu dengan segenap jiwa raga yang kupunya. Good night Jaejoongie." /Sweet and Romance YunJae Ficlet!


**Good night**

.

.

**By : Kim anna Shinotsuke**

**Yunho x Jaejoong**

.

.

**Drabble/romance/puitis/BoysLove**

.

.

**Enjoy ^-^**

.

.

.

Tidak ada yang lebih indah dari pada raut wajah menawanmu, meski aku belum pernah melihat surga bagiku keindahanmu, dirimu, adalah surgaku. Halusnya kain sutrapun tak mampu menandingi kehalusan kulitmu yang tercipta seputih kapas. Ribuan kali mata ini memandangmu tak terselip sedikitpun kebosanan. Aku mengagumi buah ranum starwberry merah yang sering memanggil nama ku dengan manja.

"Yunnie... Yunnie.. Yunnie-_yah_.."

Saat suara merdu yang terucap dari buah strawberry milikmu mampu membawaku terbang ke nirwarna, suara merdumu menyamai lonceng yang menggema indah di seluruh gereja bahkan saat tawa menghiasi bibirmu yang menyerupai starawberry ranum ini, aku merasakan seolah mataku melihat ribuan kunang-kunang yang terbang mengitari tubuhku.

Oh, lihatlah sederet alis hitam yang ikut terpahat di bawah keningmu, melengkung rapi menyerupai deretan semut hitam yang berbaris.

Indah..

Seraut wajah ini merupakan pahatan sempurna yang menyamai keindahan lengkungan pelangi, begitu bercahaya sekaligus mengagumkan.

Sekarang kau terpejam, jangan gerakkan bola matamu. Apa kau gelisah? Mimpi burukkah? Bahkan aku melihat kerutan dikeningmu.

Malakait penjaga tidur, aku mohon biarkan bidadariku terlelap dengan damai, jangan biarkan secuil mimpi buruk menyapanya. Benar adanya, aku sangat menginginkan kembali melihat pancaran berbinar dari sepasang mata indahnya. Mata bulat nan jernih dengan kelereng hitam pekat di dalamnya, sepasang bola mata yang mampu menyeretku tenggelam dalam lembah tak berdasar demi menatapnya.

Tapi bukan saat ini. Biarkan bidadari, kekasih hatiku yang kucintai terelap. Biarkan dia melupakan sejenak kepenatan duniawi yang senantiasa mengurung hidupnya. Bagiku saat ini sederet bulu mata panjang nan lentik yang menyerupai bulu merak, helaian hitam pekat ini tak kalah mempesona dari sepasang mata indahnya saat terbuka.

Ku kecup keningnya, rasa ingin menautkan bibir ini lebih lama lagi. Aku tidak sanggup mejauhkan indara penciumnanku dari kening halus yang tertutup poni panjang menjuntai. Ah, mahkota serupa helaian hitam panjang ini, begitu halus dan wangi. Aku yakin bahkan nyamukpun akan tergelincir jika berani menginjakkan kaki rapuhnya di atas helaian sepekat langit malam ini.

Raga yang begitu menawan, dengan aroma manis yang membuat ku mencandu untuk tak mampu berada jauh-jauh. Bagaikan seorang hamba yang mengabdi pada tuan.

Meski kau seoarng Adam tapi kecantikanmu melebihi dewi yang merupakan Hawa. Tidak ada satu celahpun yang membuat raga ini tak sedap di pandang. Oh, betapa beruntungnya aku yang telah menguasai keseluruan wujud sempurna ini. Bahkan jiwaku sudah mengikat jiwamu dengan cinta yang menggunung dengan rasa yang tak terukur.

Angin aku mohon berhembuslah dengan lebih pelan lagi. Jika benar ada dewa angin jangan biarkan hembusan kencangmu membuat bidadariku menggigil kedinginan, rajutan kain sutra bahkan panas tubuhku masih belum cukup memberi kehangatan untuk raga sempurna ini.

"_Engh._."

Kanapa sayang? Apa pergerakkanku mengusik tidurmu hingga strwberry ranummu harus melenguh gelisah. Beribu maaf aku jeritkan dengan bibir terkatup karena tak ingin mengeluarkan sepatah katapun yang mampu mengusik tidur lelapmu.

Aku akan kembali merengkuhmu seerat mungkin tanpa berniat menyakitimu atau membuatmu sesak. Percayalah pada kekasihmu ini. Tidak akan ku biarkan sesuatu mengusik tidur lelapmu.

Demi Dia yang berkuasa atas alam dan seluruh jagad raya. Aku tidak tahan, hasrat jiwaku bergejolak untuk kembali merasakan buah ranum ini. Aku mohon jangan terganggu atau bahkan terjaga, biarkan aku mengecupnya sekali lagi sayang..

Biarkan aku kembali mencicip rasa manismu walau hanya berapa detik, duniaku berhenti berputar bahkan waktu terhenti saat bibirku menyatu dengan bibir basahmu.

"_Engh._."

Tidak jangan lagi, aku ingin memukul diriku sendiri menghukum raga kurang ajar ini semampuku. Jangan lagi gelisah biarkan aku menebus kesalahanku dengan mengusap helaian hitam suraimu, mungkin ini bisa mengembalikan tidur damaimu sebagai penebus atas ketidak berdayaanku yang kembali tergoda mengecup bibir ranum ini.

Hei iblis. Jangan lagi mengacaukan dan menghasut jiwaku. Raga ini tidak akan lagi terbujuk rayuan mautmu. Dengan sisa keimanan aku akan benar-benar menjaga bidadariku.

Tidurlah sayang, esok saat warna kuning keemasan menyapa di sertai dengan kicauan merdu maluk Tuhan bersayap kau akan terjaga dengan keutuhan.

Kekasihmu ini berjanji tidak akan menyusulmu menutup mata saat kau belum terelap sepenuhnya, aku akan memantau memperhatikan wajah menawan ini hingga benar-benar terbuai ke nirwana.

Tidurlah sayang, terlelaplah bidadariku...

aku mencintaimu dengan segenap jiwa raga yang kupunya.

Good night Jaejoongie.

.

.

.

**~YunJae~**


End file.
